Trapped!!
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: This is a YAOI fic...if you doon't like it then...that's not my problem. Heero and Duo are taking a vacation when the one and only Relena shows up. MAJOR RELENA BASHING!


Hi! This is me, Arlia! Well, if you're wondering how I came up with this, well…it was a challenge from my friend Rob Logan. We were both stumped for ideas, so we challenged the other to write something! This is what I got! I hope you like it! Logan-chan! This fic is for you!   
  
  
  
  
  
Trapped!  
  
Heero and his lover Duo were in the elevator at the hotel where Quatre, and Trowa had arranged for them. Duo sighed, and leaned closer to the strong boy. The elevator ride seemed to take forever tonight. Heero looked into the violet eyes of his love, and lost himself in that impish gaze. Neither of them heard the door open.  
"HEE~~RO!!"  
Both of them turned pasty white at the voice.  
'Please no…not her…anyone but her!' they both prayed silently, and looked towards the voice. Duo let out a small groan, and he felt Heero tense up. There, standing in front of them, in the small elevator, was the Queen of the World. Relena Peacecraft.  
'My god. How does she always find me? Why does she still wear that god awful pink?' Heero muttered to himself.  
"Well are you not going to say hello back to me Heero? It is very rude, and impolite not to respond." She stated.  
"Hello Relena…"  
She nodded, and then turned to Duo.  
"Well Duo Maxwell, I see that you're still out of jail at the moment."  
The longhaired boy glared at her.  
"And I still see that you have no taste in clothes yet!"  
She frowned.  
'Ha! Point for me…none for her!'  
Heero looked around.  
'What the hell is going on? We should've been to the top floor by now!'  
Suddenly the whole elevator shook, and then stopped. The bright lights flashed off, and the emergency lights came on. Heero felt a death grip on his arm.  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. NOW!"  
Relena, who was stunned by the tone of his voice, immediately let his arm go. Duo snickered in the corner of the small enclosure. Relena sent him a look promising trouble if he didn't shut up. Violet eyes matched the glare with his own.  
"Well Heero, I'm so glad that I see you back on Earth! What brings you here?"  
Heero leaned up against the back wall close to Duo.  
"We're on vacation Relena." Duo answered.  
Relena looked at him.  
"I did not ask you Mr. Maxwell!"  
Duo stood upright, and looked at her.  
"Well I answered. Do you have a problem with that? And if you do, tell someone who cares about your whiny, sniveling problems!"  
Heero noted that Relena was getting very pissed off. Her face looked like it was going to explode.   
'Point two!' Duo congratulated himself.  
"I DO NOT whine!"  
Duo gasped, and placed a hand covering his mouth.  
"You're right," he mocked, "YOU POUT!"  
Relena ran towards him, but a hand shot out and grabbed her hair.  
"I don't think so Relena."  
"What Heero? I'm just going to teach this…scum…a lesson."  
Duo's right eyebrow lifted into an arch.  
"Scum? Is that the best you could do? I mean, surely the Queen of the World can come up with a better insult?!" he questioned.  
Relena's pink clad chest rose and fell at an alarming rate.  
"Why Duo…you…you're nothing but a malignancy to this world, and all of the space colonies. You and Solo were nothing but useless people who had to steal from others. I was glad when I heard that Solo had died…GLAD!"  
Heero's cobalt blue eyes widened, as he looked at the braided boy. Violet orbs blackened with rage and anger. A vein on his neck stuck out, and pulsed. Relena noticed this too, and continued.  
"Ah! I see I hit a nerve! Did that hurt Duo? I'm sure it did. Solo was nothing but useless garbage…just like you. Neither of you deserve happiness!"  
Duo seethed.  
"Relena Peacecraft, you spoiled, thick skull, whimpering, pink FRUITCAKE! Yeah, that's right. You heard me…you're nothing but a spoiled child that makes everyone else around her do all of the dirty work! You're nothing but a lazy, unsure BITCH, who has no one to love her! You try to force your love on people by stalking them…well I'll tell you something girl. Heero will never love you! NEVER! You got that? I love him, and he loves me! Not you, not now…not ever!"  
Tears came to Relena's eyes.  
"Is that true Heero?"  
"Yes…"  
"No…it's a lie…I will not believe that you, are in love with some braided boy!"  
Heero smirked at her.  
"Well believe it Relena! Cuz it's true!"  
The small metal box shook again, and then began to move. Relena pressed a button to the closest floor. Once the elevator doors opened, she ran out of there like a pink bolt of lightning.  
"Ha! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Duo yelled as the doors closed again.  
Heero let out a laugh.  
"Well Duo. I didn't think you had it in you to go so gentle on her!"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Heero shook his head.  
"I didn't want to get involved! I loved watching every minute of it!"  
The doors opened, and the two boys walked off, and down the hall to their room. The door closed, and then reopened. A hand a "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle, the immediately shut again.  
  
The End.  
  
Well Logan-chan…what did you think? Was this something that you expected? Worse? Better? All of the readers, please tell me whether I should keep it, or toss it. R&R always!  



End file.
